Trash bags, also called trash can liners, are disposable plastic receptacles/bags that are designed to hold various waste items such as household trash, leaves, debris, grass cuttings and pet waste. These bags come in various sizes and are typically made of a thin walled polyethylene material.
In the yard, and around the home, it is often desirable to transfer a pile of waste material into a trash bag. Due to the flexible nature of the thin wall trash bags, it can often be a challenge to hold the bag open while simultaneously transferring material into the bag. This is especially true if the waste is on the ground and is not easily picked up and placed in the bag. Indeed, for several forms of waste material, there is a practical need to hold the bag at ground level so that the waste can be swept, scooped or raked into the bag. Although dust pans and other similar cleaning utensils may be effective in simplifying this operation for small waste piles, they are often unsuitable for use with larger waste piles.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trash bag support that can be quickly attached to a common trash bag to hold the bag open and facilitate the transfer of waste into the trash bag. It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash bag support that can be attached to a common trash bag to allow large piles of waste material to be quickly swept, scooped or raked into the trash bag. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable trash bag support that is easy to use, relatively simple to implement and comparatively cost effective.